A distributed computing system includes several intercommunicating machines. The various component machines of the distributed computing system may be configured or assigned to perform various tasks. Although each component machine may operate autonomously, the tasks of the various component machines may include overlapping function, or may require interaction with common devices or components.
A computing system may be configured with an alert framework. An alert framework evaluates the health of the system and communicates the results of the evaluation to an output device. For example, when the alert framework detects a problem with the system, it issues an alert. When the alert framework detects that the problem is resolved, it clears the alert.